The Adventures of Louise LoupGarou
by Snakeluver2014
Summary: What would happen if a real werewolf met the Twighlight crew? This is what my main character, a werewolf, thoght one night as she went to bed one night. Then she woke up in Forks. I read both folklore and contemporary books to come up with this character.
1. Part 1 Chapters 1&2

**Chapter 1: WTF?**

There was something special about Louise LoupGarou She looked like a normal fifteen-year-old, but on the inside she was something else. She was a werewolf/shape-shifter. Like a shape-shifter, Louise could shape herself into any predatory animal. Yet, like most werewolves, she **had **to change into a wolf at the full moon. Her father was werewolf, so was her grandfather.

Like Jacob in Twilight, she was born with this ability which would be seen during puberty. Unlike Jacob, though, her transformations were linked to lunar cycles, not adrenaline. She also never had to worry about Imprinting and annoying vampires.

What she did have to have to worry about, though, was if anybody found out that she was a _loup-garou_, a werewolf. She had the characteristic bushy eyebrows and overly long index finger, yet no one seemed to notice that or any of her other animalistic characteristic. They didn't even notice that she had a charred arm from when she was stabbed by the only thing that hurt her, moon steel.

**If you just want to read the story, then skip that information, even though it will be important later and read this next part.**

Louise had been reading the _Twilight_ Saga a lot recently. For the past month, she had been glued to the books. She had just finished _Breaking Dawn._

It was raining that fateful night, and Louise was thinking about the book she had just finished. What happened had to Bella and Edward? Would they ever meet a werewolf, like herself? If they ever met her, what would happen? Just as she felt her brain was about to explode, her mother turned out the lights and told her to go to sleep. Her eyes drooped, and as she fell asleep, she thought, _what would happen if the Twilight characters met me?_

Louis woke up cold, wet, and just plain miserable. Getting up, she noticed where she was. It was green, just green. If there was any other color she saw, it was either on the forest floor or in the sky. It obviously had just rained, which would explain why her pajamas were wet and smelled of mildew.

She walked to the nearest boulder and sat down. "Where the heck am I?" she wondered out loud as she pulled the leaves out of the dark brown, tangled mop she called hair. What she heard next surprised her.

The forest was devoid of noise, something next to impossible in nature. Next, she smelled overly ripe lilies. Then two vampires jumped out of the bushes. Their eyes were bright yellow with bloodlust. They were beautiful, even though they looked like they wanted to eat you.

At this point, she ran. Louise ran, and ran, and ran until her sides ached and she couldn't breathe. _Keep running girl,_ she thought. _Don't stop whatever you do. _It was her instinct talking to her. All loup-garous had it. She called hers Panthera, her father's was Brutus. She kept running until the trees dissipated to reveal a beach. _If I'm going to find my way home, I'll need to transform, but I have hardly any energy. _She then plopped down on the sand and fell asleep.

After she woke up, she started the transformation. As usual, she felt the tingly sensation that came with each time. Feathers rippled up and down her body. Next, her nose and mouth fused together to make hard, yellow beak. Her pinkies toes then flipped to the back while the other four fused to make talons. As she got smaller, her arms got longer until they became wings. Finally, her eyes grew apart, making her a bald eagle. In reality, it only took her seconds to do what it took you to read in minutes. Flapping her newly formed wings, she rose to the sky.

Flying is the most exciting, yet calming thing Louise had ever experienced. When she went to Cedar Point once, she was so bored. All the time they said she'd be flying. Yet she knew that the stunts the coasters did were the same moves fledglings make when they are learning to fly. Using her eagle eyes, Louise looked down on the vampires.

Their skin was pale, almost translucent. There was a male and female. They were hunting, for what was unclear. Then she heard the herd of deer. Louise had been so focused on the vampires; she hadn't noticed the thumping of the deer's hooves. The female struck first, breaking a deer's neck before it even touched the ground. The male struck next, nailing the cougar was that stupid enough to stalk the deer even though he smelled vampires.

They sucked on their prey very quickly, and then they disappeared into the brush. As they did so, the female ran into some sunlight. The skin sparkled like diamonds. This surprised Louise, who only had only heard of sparkling vampires in _Twilight._

Then something clicked inside. _Diamond Skin? Vegetarian Vampires? The overly green forest? I'm in Forks! This is so cool! Wait, how did I get here?_ Louise lived in Detroit, Michigan, miles away from Washington. She rose higher so she could see them better. When she saw them, she dove so she could talk to them.

She was about to confront them, but just as she entered the canopy, she heard a thunder-clap and felt a pain in her left wing. _Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit, _she thought, _Damn those college kids. Wish those vampires would eat them. _Even though Louise was making sarcastic remarks, she was falling at 160 mph. In about two seconds, she'd be eagle pancakes.

To slow her fall, she painfully spread her wings. She touched the ground and changed back. She grabbed hold of bloody arm and cried out. After a few minutes of silent tears, she heard a noise. She sprang up, ready for a fight. It was the vampires again, this time their eyes were darker. "Stand back," Louise said, "I've got a knife and not afraid to use it."

"I don't think that'll be necessary," the man said. "We're here to help. What happened? Were you stalking us and got shot by some drunken college students?" His russet hair somehow seemed so right with his amber eyes.

"You must be Edward," she said, "I've heard about you. My name is Louise LoupGarou. I'm a-"

"Yes I know what you are," he interrupted. "Please come with us. We know someone who can help you."

_Should I trust him? _I asked. _No, _Panthera replied, _but go with him, anyway. He is offering you help. It may hurt, but you will know more about these people. Besides, you are going to die if you don't get help. _"Fine," she said, "I'll come with you."

**Chapter 2: Explanations**

It took them about thirty minutes to get to the Cullen's' house. It wasn't anything like it was in the movie. In the movie, the house looked like an artist's abode, but here it was a Victorian mansion.

_This doesn't feel right, _she thought. _It shouldn't,_ Panthera said, _Jasper lives here. Remember what happened in the book. He, or any of the vampires for that matter, could go into a feeding frenzy when they smell that much blood. I'm surprised we haven't been drained already._ Even the thought of being drained made her shiver. She stopped, flopped onto a rock and said very stubbornly, "I'm not going any farther. I'll just sit here and wait for you two to go inside and get your doctor. Edward's eyes narrowed, but he went inside, anyway. The girl stayed outside, though.

"How can you stand losing so much blood?" She asked incredulously.

"How can you stand not drinking so much blood? Practice, my girl, is the key," Louise said. "I've been in lots of fights. The thing to remember is to put the pain and weariness in the back of your mind."

"But what happens if you can't keep in there much longer?"

"I don't have to," she answered.

"Then you can heal yourself?" she asked, now starting to get annoying.

"Yes normally, but the fights I get into soon lead to using more powerful weapons. In which case, _I have two people in my mind to divide the pain. My name is Panthera. I am Louise's instinct, conscious, and free will. Think of me as her Jiminy Cricket."_ When she said the last part, Bella, for that was who it was, literally jumped out of her seat. "No, no, it's fine. I'm here. Here let me explain. See, I'm a _loup-garou_, a werewolf. No, not like Jacob and his group, I'm more like a mix between them and the ones you see in old horror movies. At any point, I can turn into any one predatory animal. Yet I do I have to change into a wolf at a full moon. No, I'm not affected by silver, but I am affected by another type of silver, moon silver. Moon silver is this." As she said that, she pulled out a knife. "Moon steel," she continued, "is a combination of silver iron, and _loup-garou_ bone. It is the only metal that gets through my werewolf skin."

Bella nodded. "Hey, how did you know who Edward was?"

Louise shifted uncomfortably, "Have you ever heard of the book and movie _Twilight_?"

"No, I haven't. Why?"

She sighed. _This is going to be so hard to explain, _she thought. "Well, you're a part of it Bella," she said gravely, "You Edward, Carlisle, everybody. I know that sounds crazy, but, hey, both of our lives are a little bit crazy. Please believe me; I don't know anybody else who could help me." Bella was silent, which Louise thought was a good sign.

At this point, Edward had come out with Carlisle. Carlisle, though beautiful and ageless, had eyes that showed centuries of wisdom. He had bleach blond hair and amber eyes, as well. _Perfect timing, _she thought. Edward, the mind reader that he was, smiled.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Carlisle asked, examining the wound, "It's deep, almost to the bone." She shifted uncomfortably again and explained what happened.

"Usually bullets go only as deep as my werewolf-skin, the thin, tough layer of fur between my skin and the other organs. The only time it ever gets any deeper is when-" she had trailed off because she realized what had happened to her, "Oh my God! I know who did it! It was _Them._

Bella gave her questioning look, "Who's _Them_?"

Edward was the one who had answered next, "_Them_ are a group of vampires who are set on destroying werewolves, like her. _Them _is an acronym; it stands for Technical Humans Eradicating Monsters."

"But how would they know who and where you are when you only know half that info.

"I don't know," Louise said, "but I'm going to find out."

**Chapter 3: A Deal About to be Broken**

When the bleeding finally stopped, Carlisle switched the bandages and they all went inside. It was bright, almost every room had been painted white. She had to close her eyes because of the brightness. After her eyes adjusted, she walked into the kitchen.

I'm soo hungry


	2. Part 2 Chapters 3 & 4

Page | 4

**Chapter 3: A Deal about to be Broken**

When the bleeding finally stopped, Carlisle switched the bandages and they all went inside. It was bright; almost every room had been painted white. She had to close her eyes because of the brightness. After her eyes adjusted, she walked into the kitchen.

_I'm soo hungry_, she thought. When she opened up the refrigerator, though, she was very disappointed. Instead of full gourmet fridge, all she found was a couple of eggs, some milk, and two strips of bacon. "Hey is okay if I make myself something to eat?" she yelled. Hearing no answer, she got to work.

First, she chopped the pieces of bacon and put them into a frying pan to sizzle. When she was done, she combined the eggs and milk so they made a whitish mixture. She then poured that into the pan with the bacon. When everything was flipped and cooked, she had a lovely bacon omelet. She then finally put that on a plate and ate it. It needed salt, but it was better than nothing.

She looked around for the dishwasher, but there was none. Well, better start washing dishes. It took her a few minutes in reality, but to her, it seemed like hours. This partly because she was so tired, partly because she just lost a lot of blood. When she was done, she plopped on the couch and fell asleep…

_It was Christmas Eve, and everyone came to celebrate. The presents had all been opened, except for one. "Here, Louise," her grandfather said, "this one's for you." He then gave her a small, thin box wrapped in silver gift wrapping._

_She tore off the wrapping paper, expecting something cool, but she was disappointed. Inside was a knife, a horrible, ugly knife. It had a snakeskin sheath, which she guessed was kind of cool, but it was still a knife. "Now listen, girl," her grandfather said. "Promise me that you will protect your family." She promised, but just as she went to hug her grandfather, he turned into a corpse…_

Louise woke up screaming. She remembered where she was and stopped. _Ohmigod, _She thought, _I have to get back home. _She jumped of the couch and ran out the door, but then she stopped. Standing in the doorway was a huge man. He was middle-aged, not much younger than her father. She gasped; it was Jacob, older of course, but still him. "Hello," he said in an emotionless voice, "Is Reneseme home?" She told him she wasn't which made him even more blasé. "Well thank you," he said and walked off.

"What the hell!" She heard someone scream. Then Edward ran into the room. "What did you DO?" His voice rose.

"I answered the door, neither you nor any of your family went to answer it," She said indignantly.

"Yes, yes, I realize that," he said, "but do you realize WHAT you caused?"

"Well why don't you tell me and then I'll know."

His eyes turned back with anger, "Jacob is now going to get his pack and going to kill you." He started saying some things in a language she couldn't understand, and then stopped. "So what are you going to do now?" He asked with a sudden calm.

"Right now, I'm going to eat some toast," she said, "and when they come, I'll tell them why I am here."

As she walked in the kitchen, she heard Edward say, "Nut."

_I'm a nut, click, click, I'm craaazy…._

**Chapter ****4: Love Found…**

Louise sat on the porch, chomping on her dry, unbuttered toast, waiting for the Twerewolves. Far away, she could hear them coming. In the front, she could hear nine of them charging ahead. Behind them was the sound of a man trying to keep up. Then she heard something else, ten more wolves were coming from three other angles. _Crap_, she thought, _no way out._ Yet she still tried to find one. She calculated how hard it would be to climb a tree and fly out as an eagle, too slow an escape.

_You can always fight them, _Panthera added.

"No way_," _She said, "They have too many people to fight."

"Who are you talking to?" Jacob asked. Louise jumped.

"Myself," she said. Jacob gave her an odd look; then his face turned back into the cold hard face of a trained veteran. "Why are you here?" she asked.

"The question," he said, "is why YOU are here?"

"I don't know" she said, "I fell asleep last night in my own bed, and woke up-"

"Wait did you say 'asleep'" Jacob asked, breaking his cold hard stare.

"Yes," she said warily, "I always go to sleep at night, except at the full moon, of course."

"So you are not a vampire?"

"No, but I am a werewolf. Hi, I'm Louise LoupGarou. Look, all I want to do is to get home. Can I please go?" Jacob looked as if he might explode, but then his face suddenly returned to the overwhelming stare.

"Fine, you may go, but let us take you out of Forks. ERIK!" he finished with a yell. From the back of the house came a silvery wolf. He was smaller and leaner than the rest, but she didn't care about that. What she cared about was his eyes. They were eyes of one experiencing an epiphany. They were eyes of someone who imprinted

_Ah, crap,_ she thought, _this means I'll have to stay._


End file.
